The main goal of these experiments is to understand the organization of the eye position control system at the level of its simplest components...the motoneuron and motor unit. Two general ideas were proposed: 1) The high frequency, short duration saccadic discharge of extraocular motoneurons may be due to the sensitivity of the motoneuron membrane to the rate of synaptic current application as well as amount of synaptic current. This idea is being tested using the technique of intracellular recording and stimulation from extra-ocular motoneurons in anesthetized cats. We have obtained data during the past year which indicates that this idea is substantially correct. 2) The accuracy of position control of the eye may vary as a function of eye position, and this variation may be attributed to the size selective recruitment of extraocular motor units. This idea has not been tested yet, but monkeys are currently being trained in a behavioral paradigm designed to evoke different size saccadic eye movements. During the coming year, when the monkeys have reached asymptotic levels of performance, this idea will be tested.